Your Last First Kiss
by Zeraphie
Summary: Lemon. Enma and Tsuna take a step in their relationship, and he wonders if the sweet, gentle Tsuna he has can be the strong Tsuna he wants. 2700, TsunaxEnma. Smutshot.


Taken from the Reborn Kink Meme.

_Couple: _TsunaxEnma, 2700

_Words: _1577

_Prompt: _First time; Tsuna tops.

Um, when you read this, you should so listen to Inevitable by Anberlin. Gorgeous song. :D

OoOoO

Their first time isn't how either ever imagined it. Tsuna always thought he would lose his virginity to a girl—Kyoko or Haru; Chrome, even—and Enma wants to be cradled only by the Tsunayoshi Sawada whose hair sparked like the flames, and chocolate brown eyes flicker to a crisp amber whenever concerned. He wants the Tsuna whose lips drops into the drop-dead gorgeous frown whenever provoked, and the serious demeanor that makes him all so sexy with a heavenly voice that could put an entire army out. That, however, is not the case.

They start dating in the third year of middle school. Enma has fewer bruises now not because the Tsuna he wants protects him, but because the Tsuna he has secures a hand on his wrist and drags him to the Sawada Residence every day as soon as the bell rings. Gokudera-san freaks out, Yamamoto-san laughs it off. He supposed he's always been this much of an oddball, but falling in love with Sawada felt like giving his heart to two people instead of one.

The Tsuna he wants, flames and all, is different from the Tsuna he has. And yet there he is on the eve of Tsunayoshi Sawada's sixteenth birthday, only two thoughts on his mind as Tsuna eats the sloppy cupcake Enma tried making for him: how incredibly alluring the other looks with the birthday candle's light shining in his face, and to ask him out. It slips, and Tsuna doesn't talk to him for days afterward. They avoid each other, before one day after school, Tsuna slips his hand in Enma's like it was every day before the bullies came, red plastered across their face, and they walk. It isn't even walking just to get away from the bullies, it's just to walk. This grasp feels protective and secure, unlike before. It happens every day after that, and Enma finally concludes in his mind that Tsuna has said yes.

Life resumes as it has before with Enma sleeping over on Tsuna's bed, and Tsuna right next to him, knees touching. They don't talk much because there isn't much to be said. By the time six months have passed in their relationship, a year has gone by without either one realizing they've forgotten their anniversary.

Even though Enma has Tsuna, he never has the Tsuna he wants. He feels the spark; the slight flicker and brave flames ignite from one light touch from his boyfriend, but it's never enough to provoke him. Tsuna is shy about their relationship, and Enma is disappointed because of it. Eventually Mister Reborn tells him that this is Tsuna's first relationship with a guy and other than Enma, he's never felt so strongly before. So with a tingling in his chest and after one year and three months together, Enma goes up to Tsuna and initiates their first kiss. The entire time he imagines he's kissing the Tsuna he wants, not the Tsuna he has.

Following their first kiss is a freaked out Tsuna before they get comfortable, holding hands more often, talking a bit more, and aroused red across their faces darker than Enma's hair. Eventually it leads into bed, an afternoon neither would ever forget.

Tsuna is panicking, because he's Tsuna. Enma's learned every single trick on the book, whether it be from little comments from his boyfriend's friends, tutor, or from a first-hand experience. Enma, on the other hand, is used to it as the fuzzy sensation of blacking out tackles him over and over. Blood is dripping from his nose, and there's a large bruise on the nape of his neck from gym class. Tsuna runs in and out of his room, ice packs in his hands and demands for Enma to take his shirt off.

There's arguing. They bicker back and forth, but only lightly because both knew how stubborn the other could be. Enma can't help but tingle from all of the sensations rattling his body, and he shivers, arousal throbbing in his pants. Tsuna presses up against him, murmuring words of encouragement because he thinks Enma is troubled.

Tsuna's hands travel everywhere, stroking every pure spot on Enma's white skin. He holds it for a moment, hand conveniently on the other's nipple, and kisses his redheaded love on the cheek. Enma demands him to go further, to kiss him on the neck. Tsuna proceeds, flusteredly mumbling how he will always protect the other.

The words are so deep, striking Enma like a pleasurable wound. He shivers, a bit more daring as he urges for Tsuna's hand to go further and rest on his belly. Tsuna agrees, though tentatively. His hand moves, sliding down the bare stomach exotically before resting on Enma's belly button.

"Lower," Enma is croaking, whimpering from the insane body heat of his boyfriend and trying so hard to keep self-control.

Surprised, Tsuna's hand moves until it is at his lower belly, nails grazing the crook of Enma's pants. Lower, Enma demands again, and he turns around, quieting the Tsuna who trembles because he knows he's reaching the point of no return. The Tsuna he wanted would have gone further because he was daring. The Tsuna he had slowly slides in, ever-so erotically, and cups his erection. Enma moans in surprise, a surge of ecstasy passing through his body, and wraps his fingers around the hem of Tsuna's pants. They both catch their breath, unguarded and unsure of what else to do.

Tsuna squeezes it softly, much to his surprise, and Enma gasps in pleasure. He's stroked slowly, tentatively and shyly because the Tsuna he has is always so gentle, and unsure of what to do. But in an instant, moans are escaping his lips, so sensual because his boyfriend has yet to cross the boundary of cloth keeping them from full pleasure.

He cums in an instant because those strokes catch him entirely off guard, each faster than the last. This Tsuna is clutching onto him tightly, ice bag against the nape of Enma's neck as his face is pressed against Enma's back, and he screams in mind-blowing pleasure. They stay there, Enma wrapped so tightly in Tsuna's embrace and unsure if his boyfriend would ever let go. The thoughts passed through his lightheaded mind, and Tsuna is trembling again as his hand slowly slides out of Enma's pants and reveals the creamy white liquid coating his hand.

"Close the door," Enma whispers softly.

The other teenager stops trembling for a moment, breath hitched, and mutters something in disbelief. Enma turns around, sliding out of his pants and sprawling out on Tsuna's lap. They stare at each other for a moment, each trying to understand what the hell just happened, before Tsuna slides off the bed, locks the door, and proceeds with staring at his boyfriend. Enma watches, expectantly, before Tsuna leans over and kisses him.

He wonders how a kiss so chaste can seem so irresistibly sexy. Tsuna's hands rest on his thighs, and they break away for only a second.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asks.

"When I'm with you." Enma pulls him close, arms slinging around his soon-to-be lover's neck. He winces a little, still bruised from a hard day of bullying, and embraces his boyfriend into a full out kiss.

Their first time is awkward, embarrassing, and painful. Enma only knows a little of what's supposed to happen because of traumatizing events at his old school, but Tsuna is tender. He tries best to touch all of Enma's sensual spots, but finds no difficulty. Any place, Enma declares in his head, that is touched by Tsuna just tingles at his touch.

His body burns. If one orgasm isn't enough, another becomes his downfall. Enma is stuck in a world of bliss, imagining the Tsuna he wants is touching him. But he is. The Tsuna he has fallen in love with, not only because of his strength and power, but also his heart. The Tsuna he wants is the Tsuna he has, and Enma wouldn't have it any other way.

The first thrust is painful. Enma is on his knees, and Tsuna is trembling over him. Neither know what the heck they're doing, but they've been told it feels good. Tsuna is whimpering rather than moaning, and that was what he loved about him. Tsuna has a gentle flame, forever and always. The second thrust follows the other slowly, and doesn't feel any different because his lover is trying to protect him. Enma eventually whimpers, signaling for his lover to go, because it feels incredibly weird and kinda sexy all at the same time.

Tsuna obliges, reckless thrusts inside, and the burn of friction is all Enma can succumb to. Each thrust blocks out the pain he's ignoring, until his mouth opens into an incredible scream. Tsuna collides into him, that same spot that makes him see white stars, and they're both moaning all over again. Eventually Tsuna cums, reaching his climax as Enma does because of how young they are, and they collapse in bed with a delicate kiss.

All the while, Enma watches. He scrutinizes his naked boyfriend, staring at the chest as it rises and falls. Muscles he'd never seen before are tensing and untensing, and an arm flings around his shoulder. Finally he shuts his eyes, face burying into Tsuna's chest, and feels complete.

"Enma?"

"Yes?"

"When is our anniversary coming up?"

"I think it was six months ago."

"Eh?"


End file.
